


Kieran x AFAB!Reader (NSFW)

by CrimsonAdri



Series: Red Dead Smut [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Breeding Kink, Can be read as Kieran X any of the Van der linde women, F/M, Female pronouns, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, no "Y/N"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAdri/pseuds/CrimsonAdri
Summary: Just some good ol' self indulgent smut with my favorite Red Dead boy who deserves nothing but happiness and safety. Happens while he’s still tied to the tree in Horseshoe Overlook/Chapter 2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (can be read as x any of the women at the camp honestly, no name or “Y/N” used.)
> 
> First thing I’ve written for RDR2 (finished it the other day, cried a lot at a lot of parts).

Kieran had just managed to doze off, a rather difficult task as he was tied to a tree, when he was roused by the sound of footsteps approaching. It was a new moon and extremely difficult to see even with the soft lights of a few lanterns around the camp. He knew there were two people on guard but they were down by the paths into the camp while he was at the back. Whoever it was stopped a few feet from him.

“W-who's there?” he asked after a moment of silence. “Who-?” A finger was pressed against his lips, in a shushing manner, and he stopped. The finger slowly slid down his neck until a hand was against his chest. “What are you-?” One by one the buttons on his shirt were undone. The skin felt soft and, too soft to be any of the men in the camp. The hand returned to the top of his chest only to slowly drift down across his stomach and his breath hitched when it reached the top of his pants but didn’t stop. Kieran let out a shaky breath as a second hand gently moved a lock of hair from his face, caressing his temple with a finger before tracing a line down his cheek. He did his best to contain the whimper bubbling to the surface as the first hand slowly cupped him through his pants. Already growing hard at the light touches, his arousal only grew as lips met his neck. Slow and sensual kisses were placed down to his shoulder then back up to his jaw. His mouth had fallen open and his breathy panting was the only sound that accompanied the natural sounds of night in the woods. The lips worked their way up to his ear before taking the lob lightly between their teeth. He swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut as both hands worked open his pants before tugging them down enough so his semi-erection was free. As soon as the hand grabbed him he jumped, as much as he could, and let out another gasp. They started with slow, long strokes, pulling down with an occasional squeeze. He let out a small whimper of a moan as the kisses began on his neck again, this time going further than his shoulders. They went down his chest and over his stomach, sometimes nipping or licking at the skin, until they pulled away just past his navel. The hand stopped stroking him but continued to hold him. A breath he didn’t know he was holding came out sharply as a tongue flicked the tip of him. He could fell her hot breath against his skin, that already felt like it was on fire. Now fully hard he couldn’t help but jerk his hips slightly, hoping for some kind of friction. The hand holding him began to move once more and he had to bite his tongue to keep quiet as lips took in the head. As her tongue swirled around his tip, he squirmed against the tree.

“Please,” Kieran gasped. “I-I need more, please.” His mouth fell open again as he was taken deeper into the warmth and wet of her mouth. “Yes,” he sighed. “Oh yes.” His hips jerked involuntarily as he felt her burning tongue flat against his underside with every bob of her head. He tried to keep quiet, only a few whimpers breaking through the night air as he listened to the soft slurping and sucking sounds coming from below him as she devoured him. Her lips left him with an audible pop and he gasped, looking down though he still couldn’t quite make out who it was. He heard some fabric rustling before a hand returned to his cock, thumb rubbing over the leaking tip.

“Please,” he begged. The hand gave a few tugs before he suddenly found a bare thigh against his hip. “You’re gonna-? Oh please, yes,” he pleaded as his head fell back against the tree. Kieran let out a choked noise when he felt his tip rub against warm, soaking wet, folds. “Oh fuck, please. Fuck.” The last word came out a bit too loudly and soft lips met his to keep him from saying anything further. Unfortunately a groan left his lips instead as he kissed back. The lips left his, he tried to chase them, and waited to be sure no one had woken up. “Please,” he whispered. With a single gasp from the mystery woman, he was plunged into her tight warmth. His hips jerked causing another gasp from both of them. He squirmed against his restraints, wanting and needing desperately to touch her. She began rocking her hips against him, her face buried in his neck, pressing soft kisses against the skin. His heavy pants were loud in her ear as he almost seemed to snuggle his head against hers. He inhaled deeply, his nose in her hair. His eyes flew open as he recognized her scent, the unique combination that belonged only to her. He buried his face in her hair and let out a quiet groan. Hips jerking in time with hers, they were both gasping for air. She pressed herself flush against him and he felt her shake as her orgasm hit her. As her hips kept moving, she rode out her orgasm, her name left his lips in a soft whisper against her hair.

“K-kiss me, please, kiss me again,” he gasped out. She lifted her head and met his lips. His tongue darted out to taste her lips and she let out a small whimper before letting their tongues meet. His knees began to feel weak, weaker than they felt already, and his body tensed up. “I’m close, oh god, I’m so close,” he warned her but she kept up her rhythm. “I’m gonna- I can’t hold it back- I'm-“ he let out an almost squeak like sound as his orgasm hit just as she slammed against him, bottoming him out inside of her. “I-I’m sorry,” he gasped and was about to continue to apologize when she began to grind against him. “What are you-? Oh- it’s too much, st- ah-!” he gasped. His hips jerked and he squirmed at the sensations. She rolled her hips as she milked him for every last drop, while he shook against her. “Please, I’m spent, ah, I can’t-“ Then she spoke for the first time that night and he swore if he could have he would’ve cum again right there.

“Fill me up, Kieran,” she gasped in his ear. “I need it inside me. I want to be dripping with you.” He let out a shuttered breath. “Don’t you want to fill me up? I’ve seen the way you stare. You’ve wanted to claim me.”

“Oh, oh god- it’s- yes oh god yes,” he confessed. “it feels amazing being inside you,” he gasped. “but it’s too much, please,”

“Give me more, get me pregnant,” she purred. His hips jerked at that.

“Damn… if they ever untie me, I’ll-“

“You’ll what?”

“’I’ll cum inside you til there’s no doubt. I’ll fill your belly. You’ll- you’ll be so full of me,” he gasped. “Of my- I- oh I think I’m gonna-“ he buried his face into her hair.

“Come on, cum inside me, fill me,” she cooed.

“Ah- fuck-yes-yes-!” His voice came out in strained whispers. He was having a hard time catching his breath as her walls clamped down around him. “You’re m-milking me, ah-“ After a moment she slowed before pulling away, he groaned as he felt himself slip out of her. Her lips met his and he hungrily kissed her back. She pulled away to fix his pants, and her own clothes. With a final peck on the lips she went to bed and Kieran was able to fall asleep.

The next morning he wouldn’t be able to look at her without his entire face and neck turning red especially when she sent him a wink when no one was looking.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write more to this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avoided using "Y/N" like the previous part even though I ended up starting 3 sentences in a row with "She". Kinda rushed this honestly.

The next morning, after the fun with the not-so-mystery woman, Kieran avoided looking at her as best as he could. She walked by him and gave him a wink, smirking when his cheeks flushed. He couldn't help the thoughts and images coming to his head. As much as he tried to think of other things, it was too late. A tent had begun to form in his pants and he had no way to hide it. 

She noticed and gave him an apologetic look as her own cheeks flushed. It  _ was _ her fault after all but there was nothing she could do about it now. He looked around for any sign of anyone looking before he shifted as best he could to try and hide it. Kieran risked looking at her again to see her thinking, biting her bottom lip slightly. He remembered kissing those lips, they were so soft and- He slammed his head back against the tree with a quiet groan. A thought came to her and she suddenly smiled at him. He frowned slightly, a bit scared of what she was going to do.

Unfortunately her thinking was in order to make it better she had to make it worse. There were too many people around and the tree was in too open of an area for her to touch him at all. Without turning from him she glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Most people were still asleep with a few were walking about but no one was looking. Kieran watched her curiously until it clicked as she bent over to adjust the lace on her boot. He swallowed thickly as he had a clear view of her plump cleavage. As she fiddled with the lace, her arms seemed to press her breasts together so much they looked ready to pop out of her blouse. His hips bucked involuntarily and he let out a small hiss. As she stood up again her hand grabbed the bottom half of her skirt and slowly lifted it to reveal some of her leg. Kieran was biting his bottom lip and trying not to let out a whimper stuck in his throat. He watched her walk over to the large water barrel and soak a rag in it before going over to one of the tables nearby. She bent over it as she cleaned up the remains of someone's game of five finger fillet. She glanced back to see him staring with his mouth open. She walked around the table and proceeded to do the same thing only facing him so he could see her cleavage once again. After a few moments she stood up straight and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, squeezing the rag in the process and wetting her blouse. He let out a shaky breath and shifted, trying to get any kind of friction from the fabric of his pants. She went back to cleaning the table and didn't notice Arthur walking up to the tree. 

"What-? Oh, yer sick, O'Driscoll." Kieran looked up at him with wide eyes. "Who are you-?" He looked in the direction Kieran had been looking in and saw Y/N. "Get your eyes off a' her," he growled. 

"I-I can't help it!" Kieran squeaked. "L-look at her," he breathed as his eyes wandered back to her. He couldn't mention that she was doing it on purpose  _ for him. _

"I said to  _ stop lookin' _ ," Arthur snapped. "You should be ashamed of yerself, lookin' at her like that, thinkin' whatever yer thinkin'."

"I-I'm not doin' it on purpose!" 

"No one's makin' you look!"

"But she's…" he stopped as she looked over and saw Arthur standing there. Arthur saw her and quickly stepped in front of Kieran to hide the now glaringly obvious tent from her. Kieran looked up at him in confusion. 

"I ain't lettin' her see that," he motioned to the other man's crotch as he himself avoided looking. 

"Y-ya gotta help me," Kieran pleaded. "I can't just- just make it go away, ya know." 

"Only way yer gettin' off this tree is talkin', boy."

"Fine, I'll talk, I'll talk, just let me… take care a' this. Please. B-before she sees." Arthur grimaced. 

"Damn it," he looked around and scratched his chin. "Alright, fine."

"Thank you, thank you,"

"Shut up or I'm not gonna do anything," 

Seeing Arthur untying their captive Bill walked over. 

"What are you doin', Morgan?" Arthur hesitated. 

"Taken the kid to relieve himself."

"Hasn't been drinking, shouldn't need to,"

"Don't ever become a doctor, Bill," was all Arthur said as he finished untying Kieran. "Let Dutch know, won't be long. Just don't want none of the women to have to see."

"Right." Arthur led Kieran away all while she watched. He brought him far enough away from the camp with a big enough rock between them. 

"You run, I shoot." 

"Got it… uh… a-a little privacy?" He glanced to see Arthur still facing him but not looking directly at him.

"I ain't gonna  _ watch _ , I can only see yer head," Arthur growled as he shot the man a glare. 

"R-right,"

"Get a move on then, ain't got all day," Arthur grumbled. Kieran nodded and pulled his pants down enough to pull himself out. He closed his eyes as he started to stroke himself, thinking about the previous night. He heard a slight rustle and turned his head to see her. She put her finger to her lips and he covered himself instinctively. The rock hid her, she was able to get passed Arthur without him seeing by going around. Kieran stared with wide eyes as she got on her knees in front of him and smiled up at him. He slowly uncovered himself and let out a gasp as he watched her lick the tip. He heard Arthur groan in disgust. "You got five minutes," he warned. 

Kieran was about to open his mouth to reply when she took in his tip. Her hands slid up his thighs to caress the revealed skin as her head sunk down on him. His head flew back, almost hitting the rock, and he clenched his fists against it. She took his hands and placed them on her head. He stared down at her as his hips moved slightly. Her hands went to her blouse and he looked confused before suddenly her breasts were rubbing against him as she put him between them. His mouth fell open as he watched her. She licked the tip each time it poke out from between her breasts and he had to bite his fist from crying out when she sucked hard on it, twirling her tongue over the head. Her tongue traced up and down his shaft, sucking a ball into her mouth making him almost choke. With a final long slow lick up his shaft she took him back in her mouth and started bobbing her head, fondling him in the process. His hips jerked and bucked as she brought him closer and closer to climax. He tried to warn her silently that he was about to, he gripped her hair and pulled her away but the tip remained in her mouth and she was sucking even harder if possible. He did his best to hold in the groan but couldn't help it as he shot into her mouth. She swallowed and licked her lips as she looked up at him. He stared down at her in awe as she kissed his thigh gently. She winked at him as she fixed her blouse before sneaking away. Kieran tried to catch his breath as he leaned against the rock.

"You done?" Arthur asked a grimace clear in his voice.

"Y-Yeah," Kieran squeaked. He heard a gun click.

"Great, now tell me about where Colm is or I'm  _ will  _ to shoot you before I shoot myself."


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a part 3 no one asked for... just self indulgent at this point.

He was no longer tied to the tree. He had saved Arthur and earned himself a place in the group. He was glad to be able to take care of horses again but what he was even more glad about was the fact that he could finally get some privacy. 

The whole group was celebrating the return of one of their own, an Irish man Kieran hadn't met before. Everyone was preoccupied and drinking. No one would notice two people missing for a little while. 

He saw her by the horses, seemingly waiting for him. She smiled and motioned him over before she went into the woods. He ran after her like he was on fire. She hid playfully behind a tree and grabbed his hand when he went by. Almost immediately she was pressed up against the tree, his hands on her sides, lips smashed against hers. 

"I can finally touch you," he mumbled against her lips as his hands felt up and down her sides. "You're so beautiful." He ground his hips against her and she gasped against him, allowing his tongue access. One hand got tangled in his hair while the other slipped into his pants. He groaned into her mouth. 

"Oh Kieran, take me," she gasped before nipping at his bottom lip. He struggled to undo his pants fast enough as she turned around and rubbed her ass against him, bending over in front of the tree. He lifted her skirt and pulled down her undergarments. He rubbed himself along her, watching how she covered him in slick. "I need you inside me, please," she pleaded as she looked back at him. He held her hips and slowly sunk into her. 

"I told you," he gasped. "If I ever got off that tree," He started to move at a slow and steady pace. He leaned across her back to get closer to her ear. "I-I was gonna fill you up," He felt her clench around him and started to move faster. 

"Yes! Please, I want you to fill me, make me yours!" His heart leaped at that and he wrapped his arms around her as his hips snapped against her ass, creating a soft smacking sound. Her shoulder was exposed so he placed a few kisses against it as he ran a hand down to between her legs. She gasped as he began to rub her clit. His other hand went up to cup her breast, giving it a firm squeeze. 

"I'm s-so lucky," he gasped out. She began to shake against him as her orgasm hit. "fuck...hah…you feel so good around me," she let out a moan as he nuzzled his face near her ear to speak in a low voice. "So warm and soft…just for me...ngh," his thrusts we're getting shorter, deeper. "Tell me I can … hah ...cum inside, please,"

"Cum inside me, fill me, I'm yours," with one last thrust his hips stilled against her as he emptied inside of her. He rocked against her slightly letting her walls milk him for every drop. They stood there catching their breath for a moment before he slowly pulled out of her, watching with pride as his cum dripped out of her. She stood up, fixing her dress as he put himself back into his pants. Her arms went around his neck before she kissed him. He hummed into the kiss as his arms wrapped around her. 

"You really want  _ me _ ?" he couldn't help but ask. 

"Of course, now kiss me again?"

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled as his lips met her again. 


End file.
